<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Puppy Parker by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249566">Puppy Parker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blackmail, Bottom Peter Parker, Double Penetration in One Hole, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Quentin Beck Being a Jerk, Sexual Coercion, Sounding, Top Quentin Beck, Villain Quentin Beck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:48:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beck offers to clear Peter's name to protect his loved ones and convince everyone that he isn't spider-man. Unfortunately, Peter will have to do something for the man who ruined his life.</p><p>update: The third chapter is inspired by a piece of art by mikazure that's linked in the chapter's notes. That's why I'm gifting the fic to them now. Hope they like it because their art is great.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quentin Beck/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikazure/gifts">mikazure</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter swallowed whatever pride he had left as he put the leather collar around his neck and stared into the hotel mirror in front of him. The only clothes on him were a pair of tight black boxers and the leather collar on his neck. He choked down the bile in his throat as he read what was engraved into the collar. "Property of Mysterio". Even with it being backwards in the mirror, Peter still felt sick looking at it.</p><p>"This is for May. This is for MJ. This is for Ned. For everyone." Peter said before exiting the bathroom and entering the suite that Quentin had "invited" him to. He entered the bedroom to find Quentin, fully dressed and sitting on the bed, looking at his phone until Peter closed the door behind him and got his attention.</p><p>Peter averted his eyes as he felt Beck's lock onto him. The piercing green eyes examined the boy's sculpted body up and down. Peter could practically feel the smirk on Beck's face. "Well, don't you make a cute little pet." Quentin practically purred before patting the bed to beckon Peter over.</p><p>The teen took a deep breath and approached the bed, trying not to make eye contact with his soon to be rapist. Peter climbed onto to bed and crawled up to Beck on all fours, looking down at the sheets. He just wanted this over with.</p><p>Quentin grabbed Peter's chin and forced him to look up at him. "What's wrong, little puppy? Feeling a little shy?" Quentin chuckled as Peter glared adorably at him. "Just get this over with, you sick pervert." The teen grumbled.</p><p>Quentin grabbed Peter by the collar and yanked him over his lap. "Look's like I'll need to discipline you, Pet." Before Peter could say another word, Quentin's palm came down on his ass, pulling a scream from Peter's throat. The slapping continued, worsening the pain with each blow."S-Stop! Ow! Please!" the boy begged between slaps. "I-I'm sorry! St-Stop!"</p><p>Once Peter's ass was as red as his face, Beck stopped his assault. Peter sighed in relief but then yelped as Quentin began stroking and kneading the sore cheeks. Peter covered his face in his hands and tried to pretend that he was literally anywhere but here. "Good boy." Beck cooed before pulling Peter up to sit in his lap and face him. The villain smiled as he forced Peter's hands away from his face, revealing a deep read blush and tears going down his cheeks.</p><p>"Crying already? We're just getting started, sweetie."</p><p>Quentin surprised Peter, pulling him into a kiss. Peter tried to keep his mouth closed but Beck squeezing his still burning ass forced him to gasp and Quentin's tongue quickly dove in. Peter was shaking in his lap. He could already feel the older man's erection brushing against his ass through his pants. Once the kiss was broken and Peter was left panting, Beck pushed him onto his back and straddled the helpless hero.</p><p>"W-Wait..." Peter was still trying to catch his breath when Quentin started to attack his neck. Peter yelped when he felt Beck's teeth sink in and leave a very noticeable mark in his shoulder. Quentin got off of Peter and manhandled him to be on his hands and knees. The tight black boxers being pulled down, exposing his abused ass to the older man.</p><p>"It's finally going to happen." Peter thought, closing his eyes tightly. He heard a drawer open and close, followed by the sound of a bottle opening and somethignbeing squeezed out of it. Peter braced himself for the violation when he heard the man behind him laugh darkly.</p><p>"It's weird having a puppy with no tail. Here." That's when something slick and plastic feeling was forced into Peter's hole. Peter screamed, expecting Quentin to just get it over with and fuck him but instead he had to humiliate him further. Peter looked back and saw that the plug in him had a tail attached to it. The fur on it was the same chestnut color as Peter's hair and curled up like the tail of a shiba inu. "Well, aren't you going to thank me? A cute puppy like you should have a cute little tail." Quentin slapped Peter's ass again, forcing another pained sound from him.</p><p>"T-Thank...thank you, s-sir." Peter forced out, trying not to break out into tears as he felt the twisted pervert stare down at him. Quentin turned Peter around, forcing him to sit with the plug inside him and look him in the face again.</p><p>"Good boy. I also made sure that this tail is extra special for you." The older man took out a small remote and turned it on. Peter let out a strangled moan as the plug started to vibrate inside of him. Peter shook, trying to hold his composure as the device vibrated right up against his prostate. His concentration broken by the the sound of a zipper being undone. </p><p>Peter's eyes widened as he stared down at Quentin's erection. It looked so damn big and was already dripping. Beck grabbed Peter by hair and forced his face into his crotch, his cock rubbing against the boy's face. "See that, Peter. That's all for you. Now, open wide." Quentin, still gripping Peter's hair tightly, forced his cock down the boy's throat. Peter gagged around the invasive organ until Quentin began to move his head, forcing his mouth up and down the hard dick. Tears began to fall down the boy's face again as he felt his own dick getting hard from the vibrator inside him.</p><p>Quentin clicked the remote again, making the vibrating intensify and Peter came with the villain's cock still down his throat. Quentin laugh cruelly, pulling the teen off his dick and holding him up on his knees by his hair. "Look at what you did. Such a messy little thing." Quentin trailed a finger through the cum covering Peter's abs.</p><p>"Please..." Peter begged "Please, n-no more."</p><p>"That's weird. I thought you cared about your aunt and all your little friends." Beck taunted his pet. "We stop when I say we do. You want your name cleared, don't ya?"</p><p>Peter gave a weak, defeated nod. Quentin smirked and let go of Peter's hair.</p><p>"Good boy." Quentin turned off the vibrator. "Since you've been such a good little puppy, we'll get to main event now. Turn around and get on all fours like the dog you are."</p><p>Peter did what he was told. He heard more lube being squeezed out and a hand grip the base of his tail plug. At least it wouldn't hurt too much since the plug had opened him up. At least that's what Peter thought before he felt the head of Quentin's cock line up to his hole with the plug still in him. Peter started to panic.</p><p>"W-Wait! Please take the tail out first! Please! I-I've never done this before a-and it'll hurt--please!" The only answer Peter got was Beck's cock shoving into his hole beside the plug, followed by a cruel laugh behind him.</p><p>Peter cried out as he started thrusting, not giving the boy any time to adjust. "I didn't know this was your first time, Peter." Quentin moaned "Guess that it's good that I made it so special."</p><p>Peter sobbed into the sheets, shaking as he was violated. "P-Please...h-h-hurts..." Peter choked as he felt a rough hand begin stroking his sensitive cock back to hardness.</p><p>"Don't worry, honey..." Beck groaned "I'll make sure you have some fun too." </p><p>Peter continued to sob as both Beck's thrusts and strokes began to go harder and faster. Peter choked out a pitiful moan as he came in his rapist's hand. He shivered as he felt something hot gush inside him moments after. Quentin pulled himself and the toy out of Peter and watched the boy collapse under him.</p><p>-----</p><p>It had been a week and Quentin seemed to had stayed faithful to his word. A day after the "deal", the big headline was "Mysterio alive! Confirms that video was fake!"</p><p>All it took was Quentin coming onto the daily bugle in his suit and say some bullshit about how the video was edited by some enemies of Stark Industries that tried to kill him and blame Stark's protege and blah blah blah. Peter was just happy it was over. Sure, it sucked that the world still saw Beck as a hero and what he went through but now his identity and loved ones were safe again.</p><p>That's when Peter's phone lit up and he saw a text from an unknown number. Peter's eyes widened as he saw the message. It was pictures of him and Beck back at the suite. The message under them saying:</p><p>"I think you know what to do if you don't want these getting out, little puppy." followed by a winking emoji and a heart emoji.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. months later...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Months into Peter and Beck's "agreement".</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally was a one shot but was bored and felt like adding to it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was almost every week now. Beck would text Peter to come meet him at some fancy hotel and use him in exchange for not leaking the humiliating pictures he had of him. Quentin's most favorite thing had to be "pet play" since he knew Peter hated it. He loved the angry little looks Peter would give at first, before he'd be reduced to tears by the end of the night.</p><p>Tonight, Peter wore one of Quentin's oversized shirts, his "pet" collar and fake dog ears that clipped to his hair. As Peter sat on the bed trying to get the shirt to cover his privates and have some sense of dignity, Quentin walked up behind him. Peter felt a light tug on his collar and heard the click of the leash connecting to it. Before he could say anything, Quentin tugged the collar, forcefully getting Peter onto his back and chocking him slightly. </p><p>Quentin chuckled as he looked down at the helpless hero on the bed. "You look so much cuter like this than you do in those spider suits." Beck wrapped more of the leash around his hand and tugged upward, forcing Peter back up onto his knees. Peter glared up at the older man while being gagged but that just made Quentin laugh again. </p><p>Beck walked to the headboard, dragging Peter across the bed. He tied the leash to the post in a way that would keep Peter on his back unless he wanted to gag again. Beck straddled his pet and removed his shirt. Peter hated that he still thought this even after all Quentin had done but...fuck, he was hot. Quentin smirked when he caught Peter staring. The boy averted his eyes but it was too late.</p><p>"Are you starting to enjoy our little playdates, Peter?" Beck crooned, unbuttoning the shirt he had forced the boy to wear. Peter didn't want to say anything. He shut his eyes and waited for this to end.</p><p>His eyes shot back open and a moan escaped his lips as he something hot and wet brush against one of his nipples. Before the shame could sink in, Quentin's lips enclosed the pick nub and sucked, forcing another moan from Peter. "D-Don't do that!" Peter yelped as he squirmed slightly. Quentin pulled away and smirked down at the humiliated hero. "Afraid of enjoying it, Pet?" Peter barely held back the next moan as Beck's fingers pinch as the now wet nub. The older man continued to ravage his chest as his hands explored the boy's body.</p><p>Every time Peter moved just a little too much, the leash would make the collar choke him. He could only lay there as the sick pervert on top of him put his mouth and hands all over him. His dick got harder as Becks mouth moved down more and more. Before reaching his cock, Beck pulled back. The soft whine that escaped Peter's throat was music to Beck's ears. Peter's face was completely red and his eyes were shut again. They opened back up when he felt something metallic at the slit of his dick. </p><p>Peter's eyes widened in fear as Beck pressed the tip of the sounding rod against the slit. "No! No, please! Don't-" Peter's screams echoed the hotel suite as Beck shoved the rod into his cock, sadistic glee in his eyes as he looked down as Peter's red and tearful face. "No cumming until you ask me." Beck said, slicking his own cock with lube.</p><p>"F...Fuck you, Beck." Peter spat back, glaring at Quentin through his tears. The older man just sighed and lifted Peter's legs before thrusting into him.</p><p>Peter tried hard not to moan or show any weakness but Quentin had fucked him enough times to know every weak spot he had. It didn't take the older man long to find his prostate and start assaulting it. Peter bit back his moans but couldn't stop his shaking as the thrusts got harder.</p><p>"You can act like you hate it all you want, Parker." Quentin panted "But I know you love this. You love being my pet. My little puppy Parker." A particularly hard thrust made a sound escape the boy's mouth. It sounded like a cross between a sob and a moan. Quentin continued his assault, loving the look on his helpless toy's face as he used him like he was a glorified fleshlight.</p><p>As the thrusting continued, so did the pain. Peter's cock ached for release but the rod kept him from cumming as his prostate continued to be pounded. "Well, look at that." Beck's hand wrapped around the oversensitive member. "You really need to cum, don't you, honey? I can feel it twitching in my hand." The boy sobbed harder and shook his head, trying to stay strong as the sadistic man above him laughed and continued touching and fucking him mercilessly. Beck leaned down and whispered into his ear. "Come on, puppy. Just ask nicely and it'll be over sooner. Be a good boy."</p><p>Peter swallowed the last ounce of pride he had for that night and whimpered "P-Please...please, l-let me cum. It hurts..."</p><p>With that, Beck removed the rod and Peter came mere seconds later. Peter practically screamed as his orgasm tore through him and Beck wasn't far behind as his already tight hole clenched around his cock. Peter blacked out as he felt Beck finish inside him and his body went limp. Beck pulled out moments later and collapsed next to his tuckered out pet. Beck put his arm over Peter's chest and nuzzled his face into his neck. There was no way he was ever letting his pet go. </p><p>"I love you, Pet."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a quick drabble</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I saw this picture by Mikazure on twitter and felt inspired to write an extra little drabble for this fic for it. http://twitter.com/mikazure/status/1277669431334797315?s=21 </p><p>I know this story doesn't match the story they put under the image but I had a strong need to write it into this fic. </p><p>This chapter takes place somewhere between chapter 1 and 2.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter was thankful that the collar wasn't involved for once. However, this wasn't much better. Of course, Peter was forced to strip while Quentin sat high and mighty on his cushioned desk chair, wearing a nicely tailored suit and the smuggest grin ever on his face. Peter didn't have to look at him to know that his eyes were roaming his body, taking in every curve and edge. Once he was completely naked, Quentin patted his lap and whistled at peter, like one signals to a dog to come to them.</p><p>Peter sighs and walks over to his captor. He was already exhausted from tonight's patrol and stopping two robberies earlier. Hopefully this won't be long. Beck commanded Peter to turn around and he did just that. After getting his hands tied behind his back in crimson rope, Peter felt Beck hold him from behind, the stubble from his beard scratching his neck as he nuzzled him. Peter hated how the scratches from his beard actually started to feel good now.</p><p>"Ya know what, Peter?" Beck said into Peter's neck, leaving small kisses now and then. "I feel like I've been doing a lot of the work during our dates. I take care of you so much and want you to take of me tonight."</p><p>Peter gritted his teeth, trying his hardest not to turn to Beck and tell him how that was complete bullshit. How Peter only agreed to be his "pet" because he threatened his reputation. To tell him that raping him wasn't "taking care of him". He knew better though. He knew speaking out meant more pain and being here even longer.</p><p>Beck let go and Peter heard the all too familiar sound of a buckle and zipper being undone. Beck sat back down in his chair and pulled Peter down with him. Peter shivered as he felt the already slick erection press against his ass. </p><p>"Oh! Almost forgot!" was the last thing Peter heard before a blindfold came down over his eyes. </p><p>"Perfect." Beck purred, grabbing Peter's hips and pushing him onto his dick. Peter had ridden on Beck before and was confused when his hands left his hips. "Ride me."</p><p>"Wha--" Peter was interrupted by a yelp as Beck's hand came down on his ass. "I already told you, Parker." Beck growled. "I'm tired on doing the work and I want you to ride me by yourself. I've seen how strong your legs and hips are and know you can do it. Are you selfish or just that helpless without daddy to guide you?"</p><p>Quentin smirked as he saw Peter ball his fists in anger and started moving his hips reluctantly. Peter took a moment to try and direct Beck's cock to hit his prostate and make this somewhat enjoyable but that earned him another slap on his ass. "Faster!" Peter did as he was told and started moving his hips faster. </p><p>"mm...That's it. Just like that, honey." Moaned the voice behind Peter. Peter felt his own cock start to harden at that and gulped. Oh god, was he actually getting hard at Quentin praising him? Peter shook his head and continued. He thought he was doing well until he felt another slap. "Come on. Faster and Harder." Peter tried but his tiredness was catching up to him. He could feel his legs shaking as they tried to keep supporting him. Another slap echoed through the hotel suite. Under the blindfold, tears were welling up in Peter's eyes.</p><p>"P-Please, Beck...Please, I-I'm so tired...I can't do this! Please, let me stop!" he sobbed, blindfold getting soaked with tears. The response he got was a sigh from Quentin and the sound of the chair creaking slightly, indicating him leaning back.</p><p>"Tired already?" Quentin said, veining disappointment "I thought fucking was all you're good for, but I guess you can't even do that much. How pathetic." Peter's head bowed and he continued sobbing until Beck grabbed him by his hair and pulled him back, forcing his back to arch as Quentin's other hand grabbed his hip.  Almost instantly, Quentin was thrusting hard and fast up into Peter. Peter practically screamed as his dick found his prostate again and pounded furiously into it. Peter's current blindness made him feel everything Quentin was doing to him times 5.</p><p>"Fuck...Is this what you want, Peter?" Beck panted "You're too pathetic to do anything except take what I give you. Just like the pretty. Little. Toy. You. Are." The last few words emphasized by Beck rolling his hips and pounding even harder into Peter. The last one was what did it for Peter, now screaming as he came all over Beck's lap as the villain fucked him through his orgasm.</p><p>-</p><p>"Hey! Did I say you could sleep yet?" Peter's body jolted up. Beck was sitting in his chair, looking down at the boy who's head was in his lap. Beck grabbed Peter's hair and shoved his face into the cum that was splattered on his dress pants. "These are new pants and you got your cum all over them. Clean them." </p><p>Peter, barely awake, licked up the mess before falling asleep in Beck's lap again. The villain couldn't help but smile and gently pet him as he slept.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>